This ICWU seeks to continue the DOE site training delivered by teams of DOE worker trainers at the four targeted sites (297 classes to 5,008 trainees). These sites are fully operational and rely on onsite experienced worker trainers (Hanford, Oak Ridge and Kansas City) while Los Alamos National Laboratory (LANL) utilizes an experienced local DOE worker trainer. The IAMAW is a significant partner in these efforts representing members at three of these sites. The Center uses a range of adult education principles and techniques that rely on the knowledge and experiences of the participants to teach key principles in a non-threatening and engaging method that motivates trainees to improve their worksites. Classes to be presented include a range of HAZWOPER related classes including 5 day CERCLA course (4 classes; 56 trainees); 16-Hour Bridge classes for workers transferring into regulated areas and RCRA classes (13 classes, 196 trainees) with all covered workers taking an eight hour refresher class annually (78 classes, 1,630 trainees). There will be respirator refreshers at Hanford (59 classes, 1,003 trainees) and fall protection and confined space programs at LANL (118 classes; 1,794 trainees). DOE worker-trainers from each site will deliver all training, a cost-effective resource to the contractor and local union an there will be 11 classes for 119 trainers. In addition, we will conduct a DOE trainers' exchange and participate in a Multi Grantee DOE Trainers Meeting and continue our collaborative work with other Grantees. We will continue our community outreach efforts that need to be significantly expanded. We will continue to assess the workplace changes the program has produced through the long term evaluation of participants and trainers. Preliminary data show that the trainers have become invaluable resources that co-workers and managers frequently request their opinion on the appropriate practices, procedures and equipment about health and safety concerns (at least monthly) and that a variety of workplace changes have occurred through the trainers' efforts. Trainers are commonly asked by other workers about toxic effects of chemicals, respirators, gloves and other protective clothing and respirators.